Double-line
A double-line, "dline", "dl", or two-line is a feature and tactic in which a player enters a command within flee-lag which results in that command being entered ahead of other commands in the room to which the player has fled. The tactic derives its name from the client appearance of players in the adjoining room who see the arriving player demonstrate two lines within one prompt - their arrival from the adjoining room and the command they have entered. This tactic can only be performed when a player has already developed flee-lag and only one command will receive the favored treatment. This tactic allows several interesting opportunities when it is employed under the right circumstance. These opportunities could be best described as - allowing the avoidance of "spamming players". During PK, players will often repeatedly enter "kill opponent" - this repetition is called spamming. Opposing players who entered the room will subsequently be attacked upon their entry. A double-line allows a player entering the room to bypass the spamming opponent unscathed and potentially walk past a choke which they otherwise might have experienced difficulty bypassing because of the randomness of flee when there are multiple exits. The feasibility of this technique is often determined by the lay-out of a zone. Additionally, it can be used to scout players waiting in doors or in rooms with patrols. Players trusting to luck or entering commands which are inconsistent with geography may reenter their original room and subsequently be attacked or have timed attack ability like bash or spells completed on them if the opponent left the timer running. In some circumstances, it is better to flee from a room without double-lining, assess the room you land in, and choose an appropriate double-line from that room. Opponents who are aware of the zone layout may choose blocking positions that take into account and opponent's double-line. An example of this would be choosing to block an opponent 2 rooms away from combat because blocking 1 room away would result in the target double-lining past. Two-lining can allow an opponent to land the first strike on an opponent who was spamming for them, or to land the first strike on an intended target who was being protected by an ally who was protectively spamming on their behalf. For example, a human who is "critical" might have an ally "spam" for shadowspawn within their room. A darkside character who enters the room would subsequently be hit and prevented from targeting the wounded player. A double-line could allow this "spam" to be bypassed. Two-lining could allow a rogue character to hide in an opponent's room and potentially target a backstab before they are attacked. It can also allow a channeler to cast a spell in which they are required to be unengaged at the start of the cast (for example, blind). Last of all, it can be used by players to create space between themselves and opponents. When a player is attacked in a room and flees, the opponent may enter the room they have fled to to continue the battle. In a zone with favorable geography, the fleeing individual enters a directional command to put an additional room between themself and their opponents and continue running away. Category:Mechanics